Bones and Arrows
by Kebeo
Summary: Séparé de ses frères d'armes après une embuscade picte, Lancelot n'a d'autre choix que de s'allier avec une archère ennemie pour rentrer au Mur et d'accepter la présence d'un gamin un peu trop froussard à son goût. Mais qui, dans cet improbable trio, mène réellement la danse ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà donc la nouvelle version de ma fiction _La Complainte du Renard_, qui devient **_Bones and Arrows_**. Cette fois, je sais où je vais, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous posterai pas un message pour dire que je compte tout réécrire. Je suis motivée par cette version et je vais tout faire pour essayer de poster assez régulièrement (comprendre, ne pas laisser un blanc de plus de quatre mois, sauf cas de force majeure ^^) J'ai légèrement réécris le prologue et le premier chapitre, les gros changements arrivent dans les chapitres suivant (mais comme vous ne savez pas ce que je comptais écrire, vous ne verrez pas la différence x)).

Enfin bref, fini les blabla, mais avant de vous laisser lire, je souhaite remercier Edeinn, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour et Tralalaire, ma merveilleuse bêta, sans qui vos yeux pleureraient du sang devant les atrocités que j'écris (promis, j'essaye de te mettre au chômage technique ;)

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi j'en ai à l'écrire !

**disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent aux légendes arthurienne et sont basés sur le film d'Antoine Fuqua. Je ne possède rien, si ce n'est les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans le film et la légende** (et encore, Cinead serait foutue de me planter une flèche dans l'œil si je lui dis qu'elle m'appartiens)

* * *

Elle grimpe dans les branches d'un vieux chêne avec agilité. Son carquois tape dans son dos au fur et à mesure de son ascension tandis qu'elle se hisse sur une large branche, à plus de trois mètres du sol. Elle se relève et jette un regard autour d'elle : ses frères d'armes prennent tous place à l'orée de la forêt. La plupart portent des fourrures sur leurs épaules mais certains ont le torse nu, révélant ainsi le contraste des tatouages sur leur peau laiteuse. Les archers, comme elle, se perchent sur différentes branches dans l'espoir de trouver une cachette de fortune qui leur donnera la meilleure vue sur la vallée. Les autres se tiennent en ligne, les narines frémissantes, telle une meute de chiens aux abois, qui attendrait impatiemment l'ordre de leur maître. Celui qui les fera se jeter sur leur proie.

Le vent siffle à travers les branches, soulevant peaux et fourrures et fait voler ses boucles couleur de flammes.

Elle entend les siens prier les dieux pour la bataille. Elle ferme les yeux, tente de se concentrer sur les voix. C'est peut être la dernière fois qu'elle les entend. Son cœur se serre lorsqu'elle pose les yeux sur son père. Aedh se tient droit, immobile et irradie de puissance. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se sont serrés une dernière fois dans les bras, les battements de son cœur étaient aussi rapides que les siens. Elle raffermit son emprise sur l'arc, caresse du bout des doigts le bois rugueux du tronc et chantonne pour elle-même. Comme elle le fait avant chaque combat. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le sait plus vraiment. Peut être pour se donner du courage.

_Courage_.

Elle en a besoin, même si être une femme est un avantage : elle sait que ses ennemis hésiteront en la voyant. Elle, elle n'a pas plus de scrupules à tuer ces hommes que des animaux. L'enjeu reste le même.

_Tuer pour survivre._

Son amie Eilidh grimpe à son tour, à deux branches voisines de la sienne. Elles échangent un regard et un sourire crispé qui en dit long.

_Courage._

_Des _s murmures s'élèvent,interrompant ses pensées et lui fait baisser le regard vers le mouvement à l'origine de l'agitation des guerriers. Une garnison romaine s'engage dans la vallée, un groupe de chevaliers à leur tête. D'un seul coup d'œil, elle peut dire qu'ils ne sont même pas une centaine. Aucun d'eux ne semble s'attendre à ce qui va se passer. Aucun d'eux ne semble se douter qu'ils rendront bientôt leur dernier souffle. Un lourd silence s'est installé dans la vallée. Même le vent s'est tût, tel un présage de mort.

_Courage._

Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine tandis qu'un pressentiment s'insinue en elle. Elle secoue la tête pour se ressaisir.

_Je suis Cinead, fille du feu. Les dieux sont avec nous… Les dieux sont avec nous._

Soudain, son père lève le bras droit et le silence revient aussitôt. Elle détourne les yeux et s'empresse de tirer une flèche de son carquois. Elle sent le regard de l'animal toujours vrillé sur elle. Elle sourit. Ses doigts caressent les plumes soyeuses de l'empennage tandis qu'elle bande son arc. A ses côtés, les archers ont imités son geste. Tous attendent le signal qui déclenchera le bain de sang.

_Courage._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je m'excuse pour ce résumé merdique, j'espère qu'il ne repoussera pas trop de gens ^^'. Je voulais absolument placer un lien avec mon titre. Dans ma tête, c'est plus clair, et il y aura une explication dans l'histoire (faudra juste s'armer de patience, parce que c'est pas pour tout de suite x) ) ****Je préfère prévenir, les premiers chapitres ne seront pas supers longs, ça devrait s'arranger pour les autres. Comme le prologue, le chapitre n'a pas subit beaucoup de modifications (si ce n'est la fin, parce que franchement, c'était vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT pas crédible).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.»

Lancelot se balança sur sa selle, l'air mal à l'aise. Ils chevauchaient depuis l'aube et, bien qu'il n'était pas encore midi, la fatigue se faisait ressentir dans les rangs. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté le camp militaire et tous n'avaient qu'une envie: joindre Camlann le plus vite possible.

« Les pressentiments c'est pour les bonnes femmes ! Railla Bors. Et toi les bonnes femmes, tu partages leurs couches, pas leurs superstitions de grand-mère ! » Ajouta-t-il en assenant une claque dans le dos de son frère d'armes, qui hoqueta sous la puissance du coup.

Les rires fusèrent et Arthur lui-même esquissa un léger. Celui s'effaça quand il remarqua que Lancelot s'était assombrit. Il ralentit sa monture pour se trouver à la hauteur de son ami.

« Nous sommes à moins d'une lieue du mur. Nous n'avons rencontré aucuns Pictes depuis notre départ, et ils ne s'aventureraient pas aussi au Sud, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

-Penses plutôt à la bière fraîche qui t'attend au fort, intervint Gauvain, qui s'était rapproché.

-Et à la putain qui sera là pour te réchauffer ! » Rugit Bors

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Gauvain éclatait de rire. Malgré l'air confiant de ses compagnons, Lancelot n'était pas convaincu. Il le sentait, il le savait, quelque chose se préparait. Mais quoi ?

Sa monture piaffa, sensible à l'inquiétude de son cavalier et celui-ci lui flatta distraitement l'encolure.

Ils débouchèrent soudain dans une plaine qui, si elle eut été verdoyante, reflétait désormais la grisaille du ciel. L'herbe était grasse on pouvait cependant apercevoir, de ci et là, des étendues dénudées où se révélait la terre boueuse, certaines allant jusqu'à six pieds de large. Lancelot réalisa qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un promontoire: il pouvait entendre le gargouillis du fleuve qui filait le long de la falaise. De l'autre côté se dressait une forêt de pins dont l'odeur embaumait l'air, et ce, même sans présence de vent. On ne pouvait, à leur distance, que percevoir les premiers arbres : ceux-ci étaient tellement imposants qu'ils semblaient protéger l'entrée des bois.

_Ou pour empêcher n'importe quelle créature qui s'y cache d'en sortir _pensa Lancelot, alerté.

Plus ils sortaient à découvert, plus son sentiment de malaise s'accentuait. Quelles que soient les créatures qui se terraient dans les bois, il le sentait, elles les observaient.

Et soudain, il comprit.

« Arthur, c'est… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Un sifflement résonna dans la vallée et plusieurs centurions poussèrent des cris avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, une flèche en travers de la gorge. Une clameur s'éleva et Lancelot se tourna juste à temps des hommes et femmes sortir des sous bois, armes aux poings et hurlements rageurs aux gorges.

« Pictes ! » hurla Arthur tout en sortant son épée de son fourreau tandis qu'une volée de flèches perça le ciel.

**°o0o°**

Cinead regarda sa flèche transpercer sa cible.

Le combat faisait rage à présent. Ayant pris la garnison par surprise, les siens avaient pour l'instant l'avantage. Toujours juchée sur sa branche, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le champ de bataille. Elle observait ses frères d'armes se battre avec fureur contre l'envahisseur, abattant leurs haches sur les crânes, enfonçant glaives et épées dans les côtes et les gorges.

Les ordres et encouragements d'Aedh se mêlaient au sifflement des flèches fendants l'air et résonnait à ses oreilles tandis que, d'un geste précis, elle encocha une nouvelle flèche et visa un officier romain, aux prise avec un picte en difficulté. Alors qu'elle regardait l'homme s'effondrer sur le sol, un reflet argenté attira son attention et elle sauta juste à temps pour éviter la flèche qui arrivait droit sur elle. Elle réussit à attraper une branche, ce qui lui permit de ralentir sa chute et d'entrer en contact avec le sol sans trop de dommages.

Elle entendit soudain un bruit sourd et tourna la tête. Eilidh était entendue sur le dos, et gémissait, une flèche plantée dans la poitrine. Cinead poussa un cri où se mêlèrent rage et douleur tandis qu'elle se jetait à genoux vers la Picte. Ce fut comme si, d'un coup, les bruits du combat avaient cessé. Seul résonnait a ses oreilles la respiration saccadée d'Eilidh.

« Cinead… Croassa-t-elle. le visage livide et tordu par la douleur.

-Chut, ne parle pas, l'interrompit Cinead avec empressement. Ça… Ça va aller… »

Eilidh eu un petit rire, avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux. Cinead essuya avec douceur le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

« Tu as toujours été douée pour mentir, mais pas cette fois… »

Cinead ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

« Eilidh ? »

Mais Eilidh ne répondit pas.

Ses mains, tremblantes, s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du visage de son amie tandis que ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Étranglant un sanglot, elle ferma les yeux de la défunte et déposa un rapide baiser sur le front, priant Morrigan (1) de la mener à l'ouest (2) sans encombres.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, hagarde, et tandis que, de nouveau, le bruit des fers et des cris vinrent résonner à ses oreilles, elle réalisa qu'autour d'elle le sol était jonché de cadavres. La haine et la douleur vinrent faire enfler son cœur.

Ils n'avaient rien demandé. Jamais. Ils se contentaient de vivre sur ses terres que les dieux leurs avaient offert à l'aube des premiers jours. Jusqu'à ce que les romains arrivent.

De quel droit ces chiens étaient-ils venus et s'étaient proclamés maîtres des lieux ? De quel droit étaient-ils venus piller, violer, massacrer les siens ? Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait vu mourir, qu'elle avait dû enterrer. C'était devenu presque une habitude pour elle. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait rester indifférente à la disparition d'un de siens.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de se lamenter sur les morts si elle ne voulait pas les rejoindre. Elle évalua la distance d'un rapide coup d'œil et se mit à courir vers la mêlée. Elle sentit le contact froid de la boue qui s'infiltrait dans ses chaussures, celui du vent qui sifflait dans ses oreilles, atténuant les cris de la mêlée, lui mordait les joues et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Ces sensations la rendaient sûre d'elle : Dana était à leur côté, et elle ne permettrait pas la défaite de son peuple.

_Pour toi Eilidh. Pour toi, et tous les autres. _

Cinead tira flèches sur flèches jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne près des hommes. Poussant un cri de rage, elle sortit deux dagues de sa ceinture et se retrouva devant un légionnaire romain. Celui-ci parut hésiter en s'apercevant que son adversaire était une femme. Cette erreur lui fut fatale. Une seconde plus tard, il tenait sa gorge entre ses mains, tentant en vain de contenir le flot de sang qui s'en échappait. Lorsque son visage entra en contact avec l'herbe grasse, Cinead était déjà loin.

**°o0o°**

Une odeur acre de métal et de sueur mêlés lui emplissait les narines tandis que d'un geste vif et précis, Lancelot tranchait la gorge du Picte qui se tenait devant lui. Ce dernier s'effondra dans un gargouillis et son sang se répandit sur le sol, rendant l'herbe encore plus rouge et gluante qu'elle ne pouvait déjà l'être.

Essoufflé, Lancelot jeta un rapide regard autour de lui, guettant des yeux un signe de ses compagnons.

Bors combattait un Picte à sa manière, c'est-à-dire, avec fracas : le géant, qui semblait avoir perdu momentanément son arme, pulvérisa le crâne de son adversaire à l'aide d'une énorme pierre, qui resta fichée dans la tête, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, du guerrier. Tristan semblait danser tandis que son épée recourbée transperçait la chair de ses ennemis. Les cris stridents de son faucon Iseult rythmaient ses assauts. Galahad, qui devait être le seul des chevaliers à être resté sur sa monture, bandait son arc pour tuer les archers cachés dans les feuilles épaisses des arbres. Gauvain venait de lancer l'un de ses poignards, qui se ficha dans le crâne de sa cible. Dagonnet abattait sa hache sur un Picte, et ce d'une telle force que le bruit des os se brisant parvint à ses oreilles et qu'une giclée de sang s'écrasa sur le visage de son frère d'armes. Arthur, quant à lui, était en train de croiser le fer avec un puissant guerrier, qui tentait de percer sa défense dans un cri de rage. Lancelot voyait bien à ses coups qu'il répugnait à tuer son adversaire, mais alors que celui-ci se jetait sur lui, il lui transperça l'abdomen sans une seule hésitation et retira son épée d'un geste vif et précis.

Il fut soulagé de voir qu'aucun d'eux n'était tombé sous les coups de l'ennemi. Seules sa vie et celle de ses compagnons l'importaient. Constater que la plupart des cadavres étaient ceux d'officiers romains ne lui apportait aucune émotion. Pas plus que d'ôter la vie aux guerriers Pictes qui rencontraient sa route.

Mais, lorsque Bors fut à porté de voix, il ne put s'empêcher un « Je l'avais bien dit » cynique.

Un bruit sourd sur sa droite le fit se retourner juste à temps pour contrer l'attaque d'un sauvage. Son épée se fracassa sur la sienne avec une telle force que le coup se fit ressentir dans son épaule et la douleur le fit grimacer. Mais en agissant ainsi, son adversaire lui offrait son flanc gauche. Il eu à peine le temps de voir la deuxième épée du chevalier Sarmate s'approcher de son abdomen que déjà, il s'effondrait sur le sol, le regard voilé par la mort.

Il n'avait aucun moment de répit. Dès qu'un Picte tombait sous ses coups, un autre venait prendre sa place. Il s'en inquiéta. Combien étaient-ils, cachés dans les bois ? De nombreux corps jonchaient le sol, mais il lui était impossible d'estimer combien d'hommes avaient perdu la vie dans chaque camp.

Il venait de trancher la tête d'un solide barbare lorsqu'un hurlement sauvage retentit et Lancelot se retrouva face à sa nouvelle adversaire.

Elle arriva sur lui telle une furie, sa longue crinière de boucles flamboyantes dansant autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle faisait mouliner ses deux dagues, rouges du sang qu'elles avaient versées. Il eut à peine le temps de parer ses coups, que déjà, elle revenait à la charge, tentant de trouver son point faible. S'il avait été dans une autre posture, il aurait pu apprécier la dextérité, la grâce et la précision avec lesquelles elle parait ses coups, admirer la manière dont ses dagues dansaient sous ses yeux. Mais sa posture ne l'autorisait pas à relâcher un seul instant son attention. C'est qu'elle lui donnait du mal, cette bougresse ! S'il était vrai que tuer une femme lui avait pour le moins parut choquant au début de ses années de servitudes, il n'éprouvait maintenant que de l'indifférence. Tuer ou être tué. Telle était la règle qui régnait sur les champs de bataille, règle que Lancelot comptait bien appliquer en sa faveur. Si elle s'attendait à le voir y déroger parce qu'elle était une femme, elle se trompait vivement. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle paraissait penser, car son offensive redoubla de fureur, fureur de ne pouvoir mettre fin à ce combat, de ne pouvoir mettre fin aux jours de l'envahisseur. C'était sûrement cette haine qui devait animer ses coups.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'elle le poussait à reculer que lorsque son talon ne rencontra que du vide. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de retrouver un point d'appui, et il se sentit basculer en arrière. Le seul réflexe qu'il eut, ce fut de prendre la barbare par le poignet, et de l'attirer avec lui. Quitte à chuter, elle chuterait avec lui. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut les lèvres d'Arthur qui formaient son nom avant qu'il n'entra en contact avec les eaux glacées du fleuve.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un essayait de percer son crâne à l'aide d'un burin. C'est du moins la première image qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il sentit la douleur sourde et lancinante qui résonna dans sa tête. L'eau s'infiltrait sous son armure, le froid brûlait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il tenta de remonter vers la surface mais le poids de son armure et le courant l'entraînait vers le fond. Il voulu pousser un cri de douleur lorsqu'il se retrouva projeter contre des rochers mais seules des bulles sortirent de sa bouche. La panique le gagna. Était-ce donc ainsi qu'il allait mourir ? Il avait toujours pensé que ce serait sur un champ de bataille, le glaive à la main. Ou dans les bras d'une jolie fille aux courbes ravageuses. Noyé dans des eaux froides et sombres ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Il ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs qui affluaient dans son esprit. Il se revit galoper dans les plaines, autour du feu emmitouflé dans des capes de laines, à écouter les histoires que racontait son père avec passion, à jouer aux guerriers avec les autres gamins. Il se souvint des soldats romains venus le chercher, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir 15 ans, de la première rencontre avec ceux qui étaient maintenant ses frères, à son premier combat, à la première fois qu'il avait donné la mort. Mais l'image la plus vive fut celle de lui, blottit contre sa mère, lorsque l'orage éclatait. Il sentait encore sa main caresser doucement ses cheveux, entendait encore cette voix douce et chaude qui chantonnait à son oreille pour apaiser ses peurs d'enfants. Lancelot sentit sa conscience se perdre et, laissant ses yeux se fermés, fut étonné de voir, comme dernière vision, un halo de flammes illuminer les ténèbres.

**°o0o°**

Ils avaient finalement gagné. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus que leur chance avait tournée, les Pictes étaient repartis vers la forêt. Dès que le dernier avait disparu dans les arbres, le vent était tombé.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la vallée, et seuls les nombreux corps sans vie témoignaient de l'important combat qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les yeux d'Arthur survolaient le champ de bataille. Les survivants partaient à la recherche des blessés, tandis que d'autres pansaient leurs plaies à l'aide de bandages de fortunes en grimaçant, seconder pour la plupart par des soldats qui avaient eu la chance de sortir du combat plus indemnes. La puanteur des cadavres commençait déjà à s'infiltrer dans l'air, empoisonnant l'atmosphère. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas certains soldats de partir à la recherche de survivants. Ensuite ils pleureraient leurs morts. Le commandant romain avait été témoin de ce genre de scènes plus de fois qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Trop de fois. Il en était las et s'en sentait dégoûté. Il avait pourtant toujours su ce qui l'attendait. Il avait été élevé pour pouvoir, un jour, être à la tête d'un groupe d'hommes. Pour avoir, un jour, droit de vie ou de mort sur d'autres. Il était né pour être un chef, mais il se surprenait parfois à rêver d'une autre vie, où il n'aurait pas eu à répondre à des ambitions qui n'étaient même pas les siennes. Une vie tranquille où il n'aurait pas à craindre pour sa vie et celle de ses compagnons.

_Lancelot._

Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il revoyait Lancelot basculer dans le vide, un air de surprise se peignant sur son visage. Il avait couru vers son frère d'armes mais un picte en avait profité pour lui asséner un coup d'épée dans le dos. Seul un réflexe avait permis à Arthur de se déporter sur le côté et ainsi d'éviter un coup fatal. L'épée de son adversaire avait néanmoins lacéré son épaule et le commandant romain, dans un cri où se mêlait rage et douleur, avait tranché la tête de son ennemi, qui roula sur l'herbe, entrainé par la brutalité du coup. Lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé au bord du ravin, Lancelot avait déjà disparu.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui mais ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner.

« Nous devons lancer de recherches. » Dit-t-il.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers un officier qui tenait à la main son cheval, un robuste étalon dont le noir soyeux de la robe offrait un saisissant contraste avec le rouge vif du sang dont il était maculé.

« Il faut trouver un passage qui nous permettra d'atteindre le fleuve, annonça-t-il en se mettant en selle tant bien que mal, sans penser une seule seconde à la douleur sourde qui lui lançait l'épaule.

Tristan, Dagonnet, avec moi. Bors, Galahad, Gauvain, vous restez ici et aider ceux que vous pouvez. »

Les trois chevaliers hochèrent la tête tandis que Tristan et Dagonnet enfourchèrent leurs montures et vinrent se positionner aux côtés d'Arthur.

« Quintus ! »

Un officier romain se retourna vers le groupe de chevalier, interrompant sa discussion avec un centurion.

« Je te laisse la charge de la garnison le temps de nos recherches. »

Le commandant romain n'attendit pas la réponse de son légatus(3) et lança son cheval au galop, suivis de ses deux frères d'armes.

Ils galopèrent un long moment le long de la falaise, Yseult, le faucon de Tristan volant au dessus de leur tête, avant de trouver une pente douce qui leur permit de descendre sur la berge. La monture d'Arthur s'arrêta en renâclant et piaffant, effrayé par le bruit sourd du fleuve. Elle avança néanmoins lorsque son cavalier lui fit longer la berge. Les yeux d'Arthur suivaient le cours de l'eau, tentant d'apercevoir Lancelot. Il savait que le courant avait déjà du l'emporter plus loin mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer : Lancelot avait très bien pu être attiré sur la berge. Mais soudain le chemin s'arrêta et il du se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne pouvaient plus continuer. Poussant un cri de rage, il fit faire demi-tour à sa monture. Ils remontèrent bientôt sur le bord de la falaise et le commandant romain s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route lorsque Dagonnet attrapa les rênes de son cheval. Surpris par le geste de son ami, Arthur s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque le chevalier le devança.

« Arthur ! On ne peut pas continuer ! »

« Il est hors de question que l'on s'arrête. Pousse-toi ! » Cria soudain Arthur avec colère.

« Si son armure ne l'a pas fait couler comme une pierre, le courant a déjà du l'emporter loin d'ici. On ne peut plus rien pour lui… "

Cette fois, ce fut Tristan qui avait pris la parole. Étonné par cette loquacité soudaine, Arthur se tourna vers lui. Le guerrier arborait un air grave et triste. C'était l'une des rares fois qu'il laissait transparaître un masque d'émotions.

« Et il faut qu'on s'occupe de toi » ajouta-t-il, lançant un regard inquiet vers l'épaule de son compagnon.

Arthur baissa les yeux et fut surpris de voir l'épais filet de sang qui coulait le long de son bras. S'il avait oublié sa douleur, elle se fit un malin plaisir de se manifester à nouveau.

"Ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle." Répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se sentit soudain nauséeux et chancela. Dagonnet le retint en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses bras et planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Tu dois te faire soigner. Lancelot… »

Dagonnet s'arrêta, semblant chercher ses mots. Arthur ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce que le chevalier essayait de lui faire comprendre.

«On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Il est trop tard. »

Les mots le transpercèrent comme cent poignards tranchants tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il n'avait pas seulement perdu un chevalier.

Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

**°o0o°**

Elle avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'elle était entrée en contact avec la surface froide. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle fut aussitôt tentée de les refermer. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Ou était-elle morte finalement, noyée dans les eaux sombres du fleuve ? Pourtant, lorsque Cinead entrouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, ce ne fut pas l'obscurité qui l'assaillit, mais la lumière grise émanant d'un ciel sans soleil. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'elle releva la tête qu'elle prit conscience du contact de la terre humide sur sa peau. Avec un petit rire, elle se retourna sur le dos et inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

Elle avait réellement pensé y rester. Mais, apparemment, Lug (4) en avait décidé autrement.

_La première chose que je ferais lorsque je retournerai auprès des miens sera de lui faire une offrande._

Encore fallait-il qu'elle rentre. Cinead se redressa en grimaçant… et se retrouva aussitôt à genoux, les mains sur le sol, haletante. Elle venait de payer sa trop grande témérité d'une manière bien amère. Elle ferma les yeux, le temps que les vertiges s'estompent d'eux même. Elle resta un moment ainsi, laissant le vent lui caresser le visage et porter à ses oreilles les bruissements des feuilles et le gargouillis des eaux du fleuve. Des râles des mourants et du choc des lames de fer, nulle présence. Soit le combat s'était arrêté, soit elle se trouvait à présent bien loin des lieux. Elle penchait pour les deux options, et la deuxième ne lui plaisait guère.

_Au moins tu es vivante, contente t'en._

Au bout d'un certain temps –elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son réveil, et encore moins depuis sa chute- elle se redressa péniblement. Chaque mouvement la faisait souffrir, et ce dans des parties de son corps dont elle n'avait jusqu'alors même pas soupçonnée l'existence. Elle chancela un moment avant de trouver un semblant d'équilibre. Elle tourna sa tête et une grimace tordit sa bouche. Il fallait qu'elle remonte le long du fleuve pour retrouver les siens. Seulement, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, cela risquait de ne pas être une mince affaire : la berge sur laquelle elle se trouvait était en réalité une cuvette. Deux options s'offraient alors à elle. Dans la première, elle devait escalader la falaise, puis repartir vers l'amont du fleuve. Mais, au vu de l'état de lequel elle se trouvait, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Tout ce qu'elle risquait c'était une nouvelle chute, sûrement fatale cette fois-ci. L'autre solution, c'était de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, et d'essayer d'y survivre. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se décider.

« Puisse Lug me venir en aide » grimaça-t-elle avant de pénétrer dans les bois.

* * *

**(1): Morrigan est la déesse celte de la guerre et des morts (je sais que théoriquement, les Pictes sont écossais, mais n'ayant trouvé aucunes informations sur leur religion, je me suis permis cette petite liberté de prendre des dieux irlandais.)**

**(2): Dans la religion celte, les morts sont menés vers l'Ouest. On peut donc considérer que c'est leur Au-delà.**

**- A prendre ces notes avec un esprit critique. Ayant trouvé ces informations sur internet, je ne peux pas déclarer qu'elles sont 100% fiables.**

**(3): Le légatus était le second d'un commandant romain.**

**(4): Lug est le roi des dieux. Je dois avouer que j'ai trouver pas mal de choses contradictoires sur lui. A dire vrai, la religion celtique est très complexe mais très intéressante. Dans tous les cas, il est en haut de la hiérarchie. Il est d'ailleurs un des seuls qu'on retrouve chez tous les peuples celtes.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, je prend tout tant que c'est constructif (et pas de la méchanceté gratuite) ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Cinead

**Et voilà enfin un chapitre inédit ! Petite précision : les trois chapitres qui vont suivre (en incluant celui-ci), sont en fait, mon ancien chapitre deux. Pour mieux coller à l'histoire, je l'ai coupé en trois. Ils sont donc assez courts, mais importants, car ils présentent les trois personnages principaux. ****Chaque chapitre correspond à un point de vue d'un des personnages (un peu comme game of thrones). Dans les prochains chapitres, leurs points de vue seront alternés.  
**

**Un grand merci à Tralalaire qui a du s'arracher les cheveux en voyant ces chapitres bourrés de fautes plus terribles les unes que les autres. Tu gères !**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Après la bataille qui venait de se dérouler, elle aurait dû accueillir les bruits familiers de la forêt comme une étreinte rassurante. Mais Cinead était aux abois. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Premièrement, elle n'aurait jamais d se rendre sur le champ de bataille. Se battre dans la mêlée n'était pas son rôle. Elle était une archère. Sa charge à elle était d'être une paire d'yeux supplémentaires pour les siens, doublée d'une aide précieuse pour leur éviter la mort. Par Lug, qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Si elle s'était contentée de rester à sa place, elle ne serait pas là à l'heure qu'il est. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait désormais, c'était rentrer auprès des siens et ce le plus vite possible. Même si elle savait que la tâche lui serait ardue : elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser sous la douleur et elle sentait que la nausée n'était pas loin. Ses vêtements en peau collaient contre son corps et ses muscles étaient si raides qu'elle se demanda comment elle pouvait marcher. C'étaient comme si ses jambes avaient décidées d'elles même qu'il fallait l'emmener le plus loin possible.

Elle n'avait d'abord pas reconnu l'endroit. Seulement, plus elle s'aventurait, et plus une sensation de déjà vu s'insinuait dans son esprit. Ce cours d'eau qui coulait entre ces deux pins, cet énorme chêne dont les racines sortaient du sol comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'échapper de sa prison de terre…

Elle les connaissait.

**°o0o°**

_Le cri du faucon crécerelle résonna dans la forêt tandis qu'il fondait sur sa proie. L'écureuil eu à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que les serres se refermèrent sur lui, et que déjà le rapace s'envolait. Cinead le suivit des yeux puis se remit en marche, priant pour que sa chasse soit aussi couronnée de succès que celle de l'oiseau de proie. Elle fit quelques pas avant de se baisser vers le sol : à ses pieds, l'empreinte d'une biche, encore fraîche. Au vu de la profondeur, elle devina que l'animal n'était pas bien gros mais elle n'en avait que faire. C'était sa première chasse seule et si la plupart ramenaient des lapins ou parfois des coqs de bruyère, elle, visait plus grand. Elle s'imaginait déjà la fierté de son père, Aedh, lorsqu'elle ramènerait son butin au campement. Il l'accueillerait un grand sourire aux lèvres et vanterait ses mérites auprès des anciens. Peut être serait-elle même élevée au rang de chasseur de la tribu ! Cette pensée la fit frémir d'excitation et elle se releva, repoussant une mèche rebelle de son visage. Elle avait beau n'avoir que douze ans, elle savait que son talent d'archère valait celui de certains adultes. _

_Les anciens avaient décidé que les enfants de la tribu recevraient un apprentissage des armes dès qu'ils seraient en âge d'en tenir une. Avec les romains dans les parages, plus vite on apprendrait à se protéger, et mieux ce serait. A l'âge de 7 ans, Cinead prit donc sa première épée en main. Elle dut vite se rendre à l'évidence : trop lourde pour elle, l'arme ne cessait de glisser des ses mains d'enfant et tombait sur le sol dans un fracas terrible. Emu par les larmes de sa fille qui désespérait de ne pas réussir comme les autres enfants, Aedh l'avait prise à part un matin et lui avait tendu un arc. La petite fille fut surprise de la douceur du bois d'if contre sa peau et réalisa avec ravissement que l'arme s'adaptait parfaitement à sa main. Aedh s'était agenouillé devant elle et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux._

_« Cet arc est accommodé à ta taille, tu ne devrais donc plus avoir de problème pour la prise en main. »_

_Il s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il choisissait ses mots avec soin._

_« Ma fille, tu dois savoir qu'on ne choisit pas une arme, mais que c'est l'arme qui nous choisi. Si l'arc devient ton arme, tu devras t'entraîner sans relâche pour qu'il devienne une partie intégrante de ton être. Lorsque tu seras prête, il deviendra un prolongement de ton bras et tu n'auras à penser à rien. Juste à tirer la corde et… regarder ta flèche faire son œuvre. »_

_Il avait joint le geste à la parole et Cinead le regardait faire en buvant ses paroles d'un air émerveillé. _

_« Penses-tu pouvoir être à la hauteur ? »_

_La petite fille hocha gravement la tête. Aedh sourit et lui caressa les cheveux._

_« Alors il est temps de t'entraîner. »_

_Et Cinead s'entraîna. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère enduise de plantes ses mains en sang d'avoir trop tiré. Jusqu'à ce que sa flèche atteigne sa cible. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fit plus qu'un avec son arc et qu'un soir, au coin du feu, son père lui annonce qu'elle était prête pour sa première chasse. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop excitée, trop fière. Alors elle avait poli son arc, acéré ses flèches et s'était enfoncée dans la forêt avant l'aube._

_Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour retrouver l'animal. Comme Cinead l'avait prédit, la biche n'était pas bien grasse, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une belle proie. Cette dernière s'était arrêtée dans une petite clairière où coulait un ruisseau, et s'abreuvait, ne se souciant apparemment guère de ce qui l'entourait. Grossière erreur._

_Cinead arma son arc et visa. Elle essayait de retenir au mieux sa respiration, ne voulant pas trahir sa présence. Un rayon de lumière traversait le feuillage des arbres et faisait ressortir l'éclat du poil mordoré de l'animal. La fillette était fascinée par les couleurs chatoyantes qui s'offraient à ses yeux. Et subitement, ce fut la vision du sang qui les remplaça. _

_« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? » demanda soudain une voix à son oreille._

_Elle failli pousser un cri mais l'homme plaqua une main contre sa bouche. La biche leva tête et scruta les alentours avant de s'enfuir. Cinead enleva la main et se tourna, furieuse. Grand et trapu, l'homme avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sa peau pâle était parsemée de tâches de rousseur et de cicatrices plus ou moins marquées. Une mèche de ses cheveux roux, qu'il avait attachés en queue de cheval, tombait sur ses yeux noirs comme la nuit._

_« Papa ! Tu as fait fuir ma proie ! Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu me suis ?! »_

_Aedh se contenta de sourire, comme si la colère de sa fille l'amusait._

_« Je passais dans les environ, dit-il d'un air évasif. Et comme cela faisait un moment que tu ne bougeais pas, je suis venu vérifier que les dieux ne t'avaient pas transformé en pierre. »_

_« C'est… J'attendais le bon moment pour tirer ! » répliqua-t-elle, irritée._

_« Ah oui ? Pourtant, si je n'étais pas intervenu, je suis sûr que je t'aurais retrouvée là à la prochaine lune. » se moqua-t-il gentiment._

_La fillette rougit violemment, blessée par la remarque. Aedh s'en aperçut._

_« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tiré ? » demanda-t-il._

_Cinead baissa les yeux vers le sol, évitant le regard de son père._

_« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix douce._

_Voyons qu'elle restait muette, Aedh prit le menton de sa fille et lui releva la tête. _

_« Je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas pu la tuer. » avoua-t-elle._

_Elle fondit alors en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci ne dit rien et la laissa pleurer, se contentant de caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse._

_Il entendit alors des bruits étranges et comprit que sa fille était en train de lui parler. Du moins essayait-elle._

_« Cinead, je ne comprend rien » dit-il en s'efforçant de contenir le sourire qui menaçait de lui étirer les lèvres. _

_La fillette releva la tête, les yeux rouges et bouffis, le nez coulant. Que n'aurait elle pas donné pour pouvoir se terrer dans un trou !_

_«Je me suis préparée sans relâche. J'attendais ce jour avec impatience. Et je ne suis même pas capable de tuer un animal ! L'arc ne m'a pas choisie, il a eu pitié de moi ! » hoqueta-t-elle._

_Aedh fronça les sourcils. Mettant un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa fille, il plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules._

_« Tes compétences à l'arc ne sont pas à remettre en cause ma fille. Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais laissée partir chasser seule si j'avais eu le moindre doute ? »_

_Le flot de larmes s'était tari mais l'enfant ne parut pas convaincu._

_« Tu m'as suivi pourtant. » renifla-t-elle._

_Aedh sourit._

_« Ah mais ça c'est parce que je suis ton père, et un père s'inquiète toujours pour sa fille » confia-t-il en essuyant les larmes d'un geste doux. _

_Cinead ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. _

_« Je vais te confier un secret. La clé de la chasse ce n'est pas le fait de tuer… c'est le fait de survivre. _

_-De survivre ? »_

_La fillette parut décontenancée. Aedh hocha la tête._

_« Tu vas comprendre. Laisse-moi te poser une question simple : te laisserais tu mourir de faim ? _

_-Non, répondit elle, étonnée par cette question pour le moins saugrenue. Mais je ne vois pas le rapp…_

_- Nous laisserais-tu mourir de faim, ta mère ou moi ? La coupa-t-il._

_-Non, bien sûre que non ! »_

_Elle sembla offusquée que l'idée ait pu lui traverser l'esprit. Face à son indignation, Aedh éclata de rire. _

_« Si tuer cette biche représentait le seul espoir de te nourrir…_

_-Alors je la tuerai » répondit Cinead, dans un murmure. Elle commençait à voir où son père voulait en venir_

_« Dans le but de survivre, acquiesça-t-il. Tu ne souhaites pas forcément sa mort, mais elle est nécessaire si tu veux éviter la tienne. Néanmoins, tu te dois de respecter l'animal. Donne-lui une mort propre et rapide, et remercie le de son sacrifice. »_

_Il laissa à la fillette le temps de digérer ces informations, avant de reprendre. _

_« Il faut que tu saches que la limite entre chasseur et proie est très mince et les rôles sont souvent inversés. _

_-Comment faire alors pour ne pas franchir la limite ? demanda Cinead, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix._

_-Il suffit juste de se laisser guider par ceci… »_

_Aedh lui tapota le front._

_« Et non par ça… »_

_Il posa la main sur le cœur de sa fille._

_« Ne laisse jamais tes sentiments prendre le dessus. »_

_Aedh se releva et tendit sa main. _

_« Allez viens, on va chercher ta biche. »_

_Cinead la prit en souriant et ils se mirent en route. _

_Ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour retrouver une trace du passage de l'animal. Aedh était un excellent chasseur et il avait enseigné à sa fille comment distinguer les empreintes des différents animaux qui peuplaient les sous-bois ainsi qu'à relever le moindre indice qui lui permettrait de pister sa proie. _

_Cinead réfléchissait aux conseils de son père et se demandait si elle arriverait à les mettre en œuvre. Elle comprenait parfaitement son raisonnement mais une petite partie d'elle-même refusait de donner la mort à l'innocent animal. Elle voulait cependant rendre son père fier d'elle et lui montrer qu'elle était digne de sa confiance : s'il l'avait laissé partir chasser, c'est qu'il pensait qu'elle en était capable. _

_Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'Aedh s'était subitement arrêté et se prit son dos de plein fouet. Poussant un petit gémissement plaintif, une main sur son nez, elle leva la tête vers son père. Et pour la première fois, elle eu peur de lui. Aedh ne souriait plus. Tous ses traits étaient tendus et dans son regard brûlait une haine sans nom. Interloquée, elle détourna les yeux pour voir ce qui mettait son père dans cet état. _

_Et regretta aussitôt._

_Ils avaient débouché dans une clairière qui avait dû abriter un clan picte. Cinead n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse y avoir d'autres groupes que le leur dans la forêt auparavant. Mais maintenant, quelle importance ? Un silence pesant régnait dans l'endroit, seulement rompu par les cris rauques des corbeaux et le bruissement de leurs ailes. Le sol était jonché de cadavres d'hommes, mais aussi de femmes et d'enfants. Les tentes avaient été saccagées, brûlées et à l'odeur putride qui emplissait l'air, elle comprit qu'on ne s'était pas attardé à savoir si les occupants en étaient sortit. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle tenta de détourner ses yeux du massacre mais elle ne pouvait pas. Aedh s'avança vers un cadavre qu'il retourna du pied, faisant fuir un corbeau qui dévorait l'œil d'une dépouille non loin. _

_Un romain. _

_Et soudain, elle les remarqua. Les cadavres des officiers romains qui se mêlaient à ceux de leurs frères et sœurs. Aedh lança un regard autour de lui, les yeux voilés par le chagrin et la colère, puis se rapprocha de sa fille. Sans dire un mot, il la prit par la main et tout deux prirent le chemin du retour, laissant derrière eux un spectacle désolant, conséquence d'une cruauté sans nom. _

_Les anciens et quelques adultes s'étaient rassemblés le soir même. Lorsqu'Aedh était revenu, il avait directement emmené Cinead vers sa mère, Eavan, puis, accompagné d'une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes, ils étaient partis brûler les corps selon leurs rites et prier les dieux de les mener sans encombre à l'Ouest. Ils avaient cependant laissé les cadavres romains à la merci des corbeaux. Pendant ce temps, Eavan avait lavé sa fille lui avait mit des vêtements chauds et brossé ses longs cheveux couleur de flammes. Cinead s'était laissée faire sans dire un mot._

_Emmitouflée dans une cape de fourrure, elle avait à présent le regard rivé sur le groupe qui débattait un peu plus loin. Les flammes se reflétaient dans les iris de son père, d'une telle manière qu'elle crut un instant que celle-sci étaient réellement en feu. Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère, qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et à fredonner une berceuse. Eavan lançait de temps en temps un regard inquiet vers le conseil. Cinead avait les yeux fixés sur le feu de bois, tachant de se concentrer sur le ballet qu'offraient les flammes dans la nuit. Ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait vu, voilà ce qu'elle s'efforçait de faire. Mais tout ce qui s'imposait à son esprit, c'était les corps de sa famille, de ses amis qui se décomposaient sur la terre meuble de la forêt._

_Le sommeil vint la gagner tandis qu'elle laissait les terribles images s'emparer de son esprit. _

_Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans les bras de son père. Elle entendit sa mère sangloter : les anciens avaient pris une décision. _

_Il fallait partir._

_Hommes, femmes, enfants, ils avaient tous rassemblé leurs affaires et étaient partis avant même l'aurore. Après un voyage qui lui avait paru durer une éternité, ils avaient établis leur campement dans une forêt plus au nord du mur et y étaient restés depuis, aucun romain n'étant venu les déranger. Mais ils n'en avaient pas pour autant abandonné leur combat pour chasser les envahisseurs de la terre que les dieux leurs avaient donnée. En plus de l'apprentissage des armes, Cinead, s'était fait enseigner le latin. Le grand-père maternel de la jeune fille, qui fut également le chef de la tribu bien des années avant sa naissance, avait déclaré que plus ils en sauraient sur leurs ennemis, plus vite ils en seraient débarrassés. Des espions avaient alors été envoyés dans différentes villes romaines et rares étaient ceux qui en étaient revenus. Les années passèrent et, au fil du temps, peu de Pictes osèrent franchir le Mur. Lorsque Cinead était venue au monde, sa tribu ne laissait plus aucun des siens s'aventurer au sud du Mur. Aedh avait néanmoins tenu à ce qu'elle apprenne la langue, lui-même ayant acquis les bases lors de son enfance._

**°o0o°**

Elle ne pensait pas que le courant eu pu la porter aussi loin. Une partie d'elle-même s'en mordait les doigts tandis que l'autre était soulagée qu'elle soit en terrain connu.

Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que son père n'était pas tombé sous les coups des ennemis. Et s'il avait survécu, la cherchait-il ? Elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, mais il aurait fallu qu'il se fasse assister des dieux pour qu'il la retrouve. Après un long moment de réflexion, elle décida de s'asseoir. Cela la mettait dans une position de faiblesse, mais il fallait qu'elle s'informe sur sa situation. Et de toute façon, au vu de la vitesse à laquelle elle se déplaçait, qu'elle soit à l'arrêt ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Cinead fit quelques pas avant d'apercevoir un arbre déraciné. Elle s'assit sur le tronc en grimaçant et examina ses plaies. Dans son malheur, elle avait plutôt eu de la chance. Elle dénombra de nombreux bleus, une entaille de la taille de son index sur sa joue et d'autres coupures plus ou moins profondes. Elle tressaillit lorsque sa main passa sur son crâne : la protubérance faisait à peu près la taille d'un œuf et il lui avait suffi de l'effleurer pour qu'elle se morde les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Tous ses muscles étaient engourdis et hormis une douleur lancinante dans son poignet gauche, elle ne remarqua aucune blessure grave qui, dans le pire des cas, aurait pu lui être fatale.

Quant aux pertes matérielles, elles auraient pu être pires. Elle avait perdu toutes ses flèches lors de sa chute mais par elle ne savait par quel miracle-hormis celui qui lui avait permis de rester en vie- son arc était intact. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la corde tendue et vérifia que le bois était toujours lisse. Une de ses dagues avait été emportée par le courant mais la deuxième était restée à sa place.

Pourtant, elle se sentait découragée. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours à sa tribu pour arriver à leur nouveau campement. Elle avait beau être seule et plus aguerrie, son état physique était un réel désavantage. Même si elle avait subi plus graves blessures dans le passé, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait au moins deux jours avant de récupérer complètement. Si les vertiges commençaient à s'estomper, elle s'inquiétait en réalité plus pour son poignet, et les possibles infections. Elle devrait se tailler des nouvelles flèches, trouver de quoi se faire des collets …

Poussant un profond soupir, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie du pétrin. Elle se releva péniblement et reprit sa marche. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua que trop tard le piège.

C'est-à-dire une fois qu'elle fut pendue par le pied et la tête en bas.

Elle fut trop stupéfaite pour réagir tout de suite. Mais une fois la surprise passée, elle se mit à lancer toutes sortes d'injures, la plupart dirigées contre elle-même. Elle attrapa alors son poignard et essaya de se remonter vers la corde pour la sectionner. Mal lui en pris car non seulement elle ne parvint même pas à atteindre son pied, mais, quand dans un geste désespéré elle essaya tout de même d'atteindre la corde avec son arme, le poignard lui glissa des mains et chuta sur le sol sans bruit. Cinead rugit et tenta de le récupérer. Ses doigts caressèrent à peine le cuir du manche. Elle eut envie d'hurler, mais le cri resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsque la réalisation la heurta de plein fouet. Alors s'était ainsi ? Elle avait survécu à une chute, évité la noyade pour se retrouver suspendu par un pied ? Les dieux se moquaient-ils autant d'elle pour la laisser crever de faim la tête en bas ? Ou se faire dévorer par les loups qui rodaient dans le coin ? Elle sentit soudain son cœur battre plus vite, comme un oiseau pris au piège. Elle hoqueta, incapable de respirer convenablement et une vague de panique monta en elle.

_Pas comme ça, pas maintenant…Par pitié, Lug..._

Elle se balança pour tenter de briser la branche qui la retenait coincée. Mais elle avait beau se balancer, encore et encore, tout ce qu'elle gagnait, c'était des vertiges. Et la branche ne rompit pas. Cinead fit alors tout ce qui lui restait à faire : elle fondit en larmes.

**Moi, sadique avec mes personnages ? Vous avez encore rien vu (eheheh)**

**On en apprend donc un peu plus sur Cinead par le biais de ce flashback. Je m'excuse pour l'explication un peu pourri sur le fait que Cinead parle le latin, mais pour le bon déroulement de mon histoire, j'ai besoin qu'elle parle cette langue (non, on est pas dans un Disney, et elle comprendra pas Lancelot grâce à une volée de feuilles magiques et de paillettes (oui Pocahontas, c'est toi que je pointe du doigt :D)**

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Les deux chapitres suivants sont prêts, je les posterai dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.**

**A bientôt ;)**


	4. Chapter 3 : Beli

**Comme promis, la suite !**

**Un grand merci à Hinaya-chan et à guest pour leurs reviews. Merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux qui passent sur cette fic ;)**

**Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais c'est pour l'instant un de mes préférés (en même temps j'en ai pas écris beaucoup haha)**

**Bref, je vous laisse le découvrir ^^**

**Encore une fois, merci à Tralalaire pour sa correction. Je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fic Spark of fire, c'est une petite pépite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y a des jours où l'on sent que notre vie va prendre un tournant, où les dieux décident de récompenser ceux qui leurs sont fidèles.

Malheureusement, pensa le jeune Beli en lançant un regard derrière lui, ce jour là n'était pas près d'arriver.

Accroupi au bord d'un ruisseau, il remplissait quatre outres en peaux tandis qu'un peu plus loin, les trois hommes s'invectivaient, et racontaient des histoires obscènes qui faisaient rougir Beli jusqu'aux oreilles et lui valait les moqueries des autres. Il fit jouer ses doigts dans l'eau claire, appréciant la fraîcheur qu'elle lui procurait.

« Beli!»

L'apostrophe le fit sursauter et il faillit tomber à genoux dans le cours d'eau.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous nom d'un chien, c'est pas le moment de jouer !» claqua la voix, sèche et familière.

Le jeune garçon ferma rapidement les outres, prit une profonde inspiration et se releva, deux outres dans chaque bras. Il frissonna lorsque de l'eau passa à travers sa chemise et se hâta vers l'homme qui l'avait hélé.

Plus petit que l'adolescent d'une bonne tête, Madoc en faisait deux fois la largeur. Engoncé dans des vêtements rapiécés et couvert de terre -et autres saletés que Beli ne voulait pas identifier-, il semblait toujours souffrir du froid, qu'importe la saison, chose étonnante pour un homme qui était né au nord du mur. Il passa une main dans l'impressionnante barbe blond sale, qui lui tombait jusqu'à la poitrine.

« Mais c'est pas vrai... » Marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard assassin vers son neveu, qui manqua de faire tomber une outre, la rattrapant de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol.

Beli s'arrêta devant lui, tout en gardant une certaine distance, de peur que Madoc n'ait une soudaine envie de lui envoyer une claque.

« J'peux savoir c'qui t'a pris autant de temps? J't'ai demandé de prendre de l'eau, pas d'assécher c'foutu ruisseau!» Cracha-t-il en postillonnant, le regard noir.

Beli ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment que dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se taise, s'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à des représailles.

L'homme continua de beugler après lui et Beli l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, connaissant déjà le contenu du discours. _Bon à rien, geignard, débile, crétin... _Parfois il faisait preuve d'originalité mais son vocabulaire se restreignait en général à la même litanie.

Si, à la mort de sa mère, cinq ans plus tôt, il s'estimait heureux que Madoc l'ait gardé, il avait vite changé d'avis. Il aurait finalement préféré que son oncle l'abandonne au premier village venu. Qui sait, peut être serait-il devenu l'apprenti de n'importe quel artisan, qui l'aurait traité, au mieux, comme son propre fils, et au pire, bien mieux que Madoc. Mais l'homme avait gardé l'enfant. Gardait-il encore des espoirs pour lui, espoirs que Beli savait qu'il ne satisferait jamais ?Ou, contre toute attente, respectait-il vraiment la dernière volonté de sa sœur mourante ?

Parfois, Beli se demandait si sa mère l'avait vraiment aimé pour le laisser à la solde d'un auto proclamé receleur – pillard en réalité, soit-il du même sang. Beli avait perdu toute estime pour son oncle dès la première semaine passée avec lui. Mais la peur qu'il lui inspirait, elle, était toujours présente après toutes ses d'années.

« Va donner les outres aux autres. Et te perds pas en ch'min.» grogna soudain Madoc, qui apparemment, était tombé à cours d'insultes à lancer.

Il continua de maugréer tandis que Beli fila sans demander son reste et se dirigea vers les deux autres hommes qui formaient le reste de « la fine équipe » comme disait orgueilleusement son oncle -et le jeune garçon était sûr qu'il n'était pas inclus dedans. Leurs noms, Beli ne s'était pas vraiment efforcer de se les rappeler. Pour lui, ils étaient Le Borgne et Pouce. Pour Le Borgne, le surnom était venu naturellement dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. L'homme avait une fois enlevé son bandeau et montré son orbite vide au jeune garçon terrifié qui en avait vomit son repas, sous le rire gras du Borgne et de ses compagnons. Pour Pouce en revanche, le surnom était un brin ironique : un an après que Beli ait rejoint son oncle, l'homme était revenu un soir en hurlant et jurant, la main ensanglanté et le pouce de la main gauche entièrement déchiqueté. Le Borgne avait réalisé une amputation sommaire et avait posé un fer brûlant sur la chair à vif pour éviter l'infection. Pouce avait désormais un moignon rabougri et un surnom que même Madoc et Le Borgne se voyait utiliser parfois. Il n'avait jamais dit la cause de cet affreux accident et Beli n'avait jamais osé demander. Moins il en savait, mieux il s'en porterait. On ne pouvait pas dire que la relation de Beli avec ces deux hommes était des plus fusionnelle, mais il s'en moquait. En général, les deux hommes semblaient faire abstraction de la présence du jeune garçon et celui-ci faisait de même. Tant qu'ils ne se mettaient pas à la frapper, il se moquait éperdument de savoir que les hommes avaient une quelconque affection pour lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'espérait plus.

Il y avait cependant une chose que Beli appréciait et qui rendait sa vie moins difficile : les histoires que les hommes se racontaient entre eux. Ils passaient souvent la nuit dans des tavernes ou auberges et Beli se laissait bercer par le bruit des discussions passionnées, des rires, des cris et des remarques d'auditeurs un peu trop alcoolisés. Le Borgne était un conteur hors pair et le jeune garçon attendait avec impatience les moments rares où, au coin du feu après une journée de marche, celui-ci se mettait à parler de légendes et d'histoires sur le pays plutôt que des histoires graveleuses ou sur les nombreux potins qu'ils apprenaient lors de leurs passage dans les villes et villages. Pouce se signait dès qu'ils parlaient des démons bleus, ces monstres sanguinaires qui n'hésitaient pas à vous trancher la gorge avant même que vous puissiez dire un mot et à se balader avec vos tripes en guise de collier et Beli éprouvait un vif soulagement à n'avoir jamais eu affaire à l'un d'eux.

Le jeune garçon passa les outres que les hommes acceptèrent sans faire attention à lui, Le Borgne continuant son récit sur la fille du tavernier, jolie pucelle qu'il avait déflorée lors de leur dernier passage en ville. Beli ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se demander si la pucelle en question n'avait pas, en réalité, envie de le rester.

« Allez, en route!Tonna soudain la voix de Madoc. Je veux atteindre un village avant la tombée de la nuit. Pas envie de tomber sur une de ses bêtes sauvages du nord » Grommela-t-il pour lui même.

Beli frissonna. Il n'était jamais rassuré lorsqu'ils s'aventuraient vers le nord du mur. Certes, il y avait de nombreux villages bretons mais certain c'étaient alliés aux Pictes, véritables maîtres de ce territoire et voyaient d'un très mauvais œil le genre de racailles que pouvait représenter un homme comme Madoc. Et même s'ils n'avaient eu jusqu'à ce jour aucun réel souci, le jeune garçon ne tenait surtout pas à croiser un de ces démons bleus.

Ils se mirent en route, Madoc en tête, et Beli qui tentait, malgré ses grandes jambes, de garder la cadence du groupe.

« Faut qu'on passe voir si l'piège a fonctionné, lança Pouce alors qu'ils franchissaient un cours d' un peu d'chance, on y r'trouvera un cerf ou un sanglier pt'être. De quoi nous payer des bières fraiches p'dant un moment !»

Madoc acquiesça et Beli fit la grimace, la perspective de les voir égorger un animal ne l'enchantant guère. Ils prirent donc la direction du piège, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'on a attrapé d'beau pour... Nom de Dieu ! »

Pouce s'arrêta net, les deux autres pilèrent et Beli se prit, en plein visage, la branche que Le Borgne avait lâché dans sa surprise. Poussant un gémissement plaintif, il porta sa main à son œil rempli de larmes et releva la tête pour voir ce que les hommes contemplaient, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, sidéré.

« C'est pas un cerf, ni un sanglier » Commenta Le Borgne en se grattant la barbe, constatant

l'évidence.

Car, suspendu par le pied à la corde du piège que Pouce avait posé la veille, pendait non pas le corps d'un animal, mais celui d'un homme de petite taille, dont ils ne voyaient que le dos, vêtu de peaux et de cuir. Il portait ce qui semblait être un arc sur son dos et sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant était ramené en une tresse grossière.

- L'est encore en vie à votre avis ? » Grogna Pouce, apparemment déconfit que son piège ne lui donne non pas le cerf qu'il avait espéré, mais un cadavre dont il ne saurait que faire.

-Y a qu'un moyen d'savoir, répondit Madoc en ramassant une pierre qu'il lança sur le prétendu mort. Il semblerait que oui » Ajouta-t-il lorsque l'homme poussa un cri rauque.

Sortant son épée, il se dirigea vers le piège, suivit de près par les deux autres et de loin par un Béli réticent. D'un geste vif, il sectionna la corde et l'homme tomba lourdement sur le sol. En un clin d'oeil, Pouce lui avait retiré son arc et lui enroula les mains de corde avant de poser un pied sur son dos, le plaquant au sol. L'inconnu poussa un grognement et tenta de se libérer, en vain.

« Et bah, plutôt faiblard not ' gaillard , gloussa Pouce, que la situation avait l'air d'enchanter.

-Normal, c'est pas un gaillard, marmonna Le Borgne, un air surpris sur le visage. C't' une bonne femme. »

Alors Beli s'approcha et réalisa qu'en effet, celui qu'il avait pris pour un homme était bel et bien une femme. De petite taille et beaucoup plus musclée que les femmes qu'il avait déjà rencontrées, elle avait un visage carré couvert de tâches de rousseurs, et de drôles de tatouages bleus délavés, qui ressortait néanmoins sur sa peau blanche. L'arrête de son nez partait de travers, comme s'il avait été cassé et une cicatrice de la taille d'un pouce lui barrait un de ses sourcils broussailleux. L'éclat sauvage qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux le fit reculer d'un pas.

« C't' p 't'être une bonne femme, mais vu comment qu'elle est fichue, elle peut t'faire une bonne esclave. » rétorqua Pouce qui se contorsionna pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de la captive.

Madoc s'approcha d'elle et, de la pointe de l'épée, lui fit lever la tête .Il la dévisagea, un air de profond mépris peint sur le visage, l'étudiant ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

« Une bonne esclave, oui, sûrement… Si on oublie le fait que c'est une Picte!» Cracha-t-il, mépris et appréhension se mêlant dans sa voix.

Pouce se signa en murmurant «Démon» tandis que Beli ouvrit de grands yeux.

Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait un picte ? Lui se les étaient toujours représenté comme des géants à la peau bleue et au regard injecté de sang, monstres capables de vous écraser d'une seule main. Pourtant, celle qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait rien de cette naïve représentations des démons bleus et à la douleur et la panique qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, elle lui rappelait bien plus un animal pris au piège.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une picte ? » demanda-t-il stupidement avec un air ahuri.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il la regretta aussitôt. Madoc se tourna vers lui et lui flanqua une gifle magistrale. Beli failli en tomber sur le sol mais retrouva son équilibre avant de rendre sa situation encore plus ridicule. La joue cuisante, il ramassa son bonnet que le coup avait fait chuter et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un pareil crétin hein ! Je vous le demande ! »

Madoc avait regardé la picte tout en beuglant mais l'expression de celle-ci resta figée. Il poussa un soupir et passa une main dans sa barbe avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune femme. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui prit le menton d'une main.

« En même temps, c'serait tellement dommage d'gâcher un si beau morceau. T'es bien d'accord Beli ? »

Les autres hommes ricanèrent mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, gêné par le ton soudain lubrique de son oncle. Il savait très bien comment cela allait finir, et il n'aimait pas ça.

La picte avait apparemment elle aussi comprit où Madoc voulait en venir et elle le regarda avec horreur écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« ARRRRGGHHHHH ! »

Madoc se redressa en sursaut et recula d'un pas une main sur les lèvres.

« Elle m'a mordu, la sale chienne ! » hurla-t-il.

Si les hommes eurent envie de rire, tous se retinrent. Madoc la fixa un court instant, se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle avant de lui donner une gifle avec le pommeau de son épée, coupant la joue de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, livide, semblait sur le point de tourner de l'oeil.

« Maintiens la bien ! » aboya-t-il à son comparse avant de faire mouliner son épée au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme.

La peur s'inscrivit sur ses traits et elle tenta de se débattre. En vain, la poigne de Pouce étant trop forte. Beli se détourna, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Madoc allait la tuer. Elle allait mourir et il n'allait rien faire pour empêcher le massacre. Si ce n'était détourner les yeux, pour se donner un semblant de conscience.

« C'est inutile, ricana Madoc, qui semblait s'amuser de la détresse de la jeune femme. C'est vrai que je pourrais te laisser la vie sauve, mais vois tu, dit-il en s'accroupissant, une fois qu'un chien à la rage, on est obligé de mettre fin à ses jours. »

Il lui prit le menton et la força à croiser son regard.

« Puisse Dieu pardonner tes pêchés… »

Il se redressa.

«… Et te renvoyer aux enfers auxquels tu appartiens. » Ajouta-t-il en élevant son épée au dessus de sa tête.

Beli fut le premier à entendre le bruit. Un bruissement de feuille suivit d'un sifflement.

Et Le Borgne s'effondra au sol dans un râle de surprise, un poignard planté dans le dos.

« Mais qu'est ce que... » Memanda Madoc en se retournant, tentant de découvrir l'origine du bruit.

Beli poussa un hurlement de terreur lorsqu'un homme en armure sorti des fourrés l'épée au poing, et se dirigea vers son oncle. Madoc, trop abasourdi pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, eut cependant le réflexe de parer le coup furieux qui s'abattait sur lui. Mais son épée lui sauta des mains et il ne put que regarder son adversaire lui enfoncer l'épée dans l'abdomen avant de s'effondrer, face contre terre. Pouce n'avait même attendu que son chef se fasse occire. Dès qu'il avait vu l'homme, il était parti en courant, sans demander son reste. Beli aurait aimé fuir, lui aussi. Loin, loin de cet endroit qui empestait la mort – et qui bientôt, empesterait la sienne, mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus et semblaient lui peser aussi lourd que la pierre, contredisant la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête.

_Fuir._

L'homme haletait, le regard baissé vers la picte qui n'avait pas bougé malgré l'agitation autour d'elle. Au contraire, elle semblait encore plus tendue qu'auparavant. Le chevalier- Beli supposa que c'était un chevalier, au vu de son armure- plaqua la lame de son épée sur le cou de la picte qui tressaillit avant de planter son regard dans celui de l'homme.

_Fuir._

Des gouttelettes d'eau tombaient des boucles ébènes de l'homme avant de se teinter d'écarlate en descendant le long de son visage. Le dos de son armure était couverte de terre et de sang – Beli frissonna. Était-ce le sien ou... Deux fourreaux d'épées étaient accrochés à son dos : l'un contenait l'arme tandis que l'autre était vide.

_Fuir._

Le silence s'était installé autour d'eux, entrecoupé de la respiration laborieuse de l'homme et de celle, presque étouffée, de la picte. Et d'un étrange bruit que Beli ne reconnaissait pas, jusqu'à ce que l'homme tourne la tête pour le fixer de ses yeux sombres. Alors il comprit : ce bruit, c'était celui des tremblements qui le secouaient de la tête au pied. La terreur qui le tétanisait lui avait fait perdre le peu de retenue qu'il lui restait.

D'un geste quelque peu lent, l'homme tira sa deuxième épée de son fourreau et la pointa sur la gorge de Beli.

Le jeune garçon sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses jambes tandis que l'odeur d'urine vint se mêler à celle du sang déjà présente. Il baissa les yeux vers son pantalon, sentant à peine le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Il devait bien rire le chevalier, devant un adversaire si redoutable.

« Me tuez pas, parvint-il tout juste à dire dans un couinement pitoyable. J'vous en supplie me tuez pas. »

Et sur ce, il éclata en sanglots.

* * *

**Et voilà donc le personnage de Beli qui entre en scène ! A la base, il devait juste être un bandit un peu couard qui n'apparaissaient que dans un seul paragraphe. Et puis, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il est devenu plus jeune, plus important jusqu'à devenir carrément un personnage principal ! (et mon chouchou aussi).**

**Dans le prochain épisode, on retrouve (enfin) Lancelot.**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
